Sacrifices: another chance
by BlackOut1
Summary: lily/james, lupin/ minerva, extra char.- sirius, snape, baby harry, etc. lil' harry is here, but what happens, when someone sacrifices themselves for lily& james? r&r Disclaimer- i do not own harry potter p.s.- HARRY POTTER IS A CUTE BABY! pf too.
1. Default Chapter

A/N- Well, this is a Sirius is alone (ucontrolled sobbing) Remus/Minerva, Lily/James fan-fic. Lil' Harry is here!But, whzt happens when someone sacrifices themselves for Lily & James? (hey, don't give up on me, if you think this chappy sux. K? PLEASE! read. and. review. more chappys coming soon.)  
  
Disclaimer- I do NOT own Harry Potter, o.k.? *Sob : ( * R/R o.k.? GOOD! NOW READ! P.s.- this is p.g.-13.....  
  
Chapter One- ' Who is Harry?'  
  
Sirius ran up the steps leading to the door, and knocked.* Ratta Tap Tap*. "Coming!" came a reply. "Jamie, would you get the door, Hun?" - a mumbled reply- "Thanks, your a doll!" Suddenly, the door opened, and a very sullen looking James Potter appeared. However, his face brightened, as he saw who was standing on his doorstep. "Sirius!" he yelled, pulling him into a bear hug. "How've ya been?" he inquired, motioning Sirius through the door. " Fine, Fine, Prongs, old friend." he looked around him, as if checking if anyone was around.Then, he said very seriously, "My question is, how are you , James?" James then looked around too, and muttered, "Fine, but don't mention that in front of Lily, okay?" His calm brown eyes now held a warning. " I swear, that as long as I am here, I won't mention it." Sirius said. he expected a reply from James, but instead, a woman's voice replied. "You won't mention what, Sirius?" Sirius spun around. "oh, Hiya, Lily!" he said in an un convincing voice. " We were just, ummmmmm, rehearsing a play that I er.... read on-line!" he finished, giving her a fake smile. " Hmph, well if you're gonna rehearse plays over here, why don't you read some to Harry? she asked. "Harry?" Sirius repeated, looking puzzled. "Harry?" he said again, turning to the now beet- red James. "Who is this Harry?" he asked again. James just went redder, and muttered for Sirius to come outside. Sirius glanced at Lily. She was looking murderous. He realized, that it would be best to follow James. With a quick grin, he followed his old school friend out the back-door, and closed it gently behind him. 


	2. Meeting Harry

A/n-I 'stole this' from you, P.J.A! Sorry! -'And the price of the memory, is the memory of the sorrow it brings'- betho, you got me stuck! Anyways, please R&R! THANK YOU!  
  
DICLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!  
  
Chapter 2- Meeting Harry  
  
"SIRIUS, YOU BAKA!" James roared, as he turned to look at him. "What the heck were you thinking?!" Sirius looked crestfallen. He'd had no idea who 'Harry' was, and he did not know why James was so mad at him. He cowered down in the corner of the patio, shrinking away from James's fury. All of a sudden, he couldn't take it anymore. He jumped up, transformed into a huge black dog, and retreated -yelping- to the farthest corner of the fence; away from James. (A/N- awwwww, poor baby!) When he reached the corner, he returned to human state, and pulled out his wand. He said a few quick words, and waved it around, conjuring his laptop out of thin air. He clicked on the 'AOL' icon, typed in his screen-name/ password, and typed 'Baka' into the information box. (He now clicks 'enter') "Come on, Come on.. " He muttered, as the page loaded. "Yes!" He was in. "Baka," he said aloud, " means 'idiot' in Japanese." He slowly scrolled down the page, stopping here and there at interesting articles& pictures. After about 3 minutes of this, he closed his laptop with a *snap* and made it disappear with a tap of his wand. As he looked up, he could see James searching for him near the gate. "Sirius," he was saying, "Oh Sirius?!" He grinned evilly. " I have a present for you!" From his spot in the corner, Sirius could see James holding his wand behind his back. Sirius placed his own wand in his mouth, and transformed once again. He ran quickly& silently up to the patio, and slid open the door with a paw. He slid inside, became a man, and crept upstairs to the guest room. He turned once or twice, and then lay down on the bed. Presently, he heard James's huffing and puffing, as he climbed the stairs. He had been outside for the past hour and a half, searching hopelessly for Sirius. He had finally given up, after searching the flowerbeds. After listening to James's heavy breathing for a couple of minutes, Sirius's door burst magically open, to reveal James's sweaty form. "You.." He said, stumbling forward, "You.." Suddenly, he fell face flat on the ground. Sirius jumped up, and pulled James onto the bed. After about five minutes of pouring water onto Jamie's head, Sirius got a new idea. 'I know,' he thought, 'I'll scream in his ear!" with this new thought, he sucked in a mouthful of air, and bellowed, "JAMES!" This seemed to work, because 'bout two seconds later, James sat up on the bed, and started yelling, "FIRE? FIRE? NOOOO!" Sirius slapped him. He looked around, then, remembering where he was, he got up, and shut the door. He turned back around, and told Sirius to sit down. "Harry," he said at last, " is my son." He took a deep breath, and looked down at Sirius, who looked as if this news was nothing new. "I thought so." He said. He looked up. James was staring at him, as if he were dangerously insane. "No, really," said, " I heard you and Lily talking last time I was over." He paused, then muttered, "Man, Lily and you sure can yell. I learned a new curse after that. You know, that curse that Lily put on you, so you agreed? That curse came in handy, it did." He looked up at James, who was now very, very red. "Oooooo.hhhhh.kkkkk." he said. Sirius was staring at him so pitifully, that James couldn't help, but to hunker down on the floor, and start crying. His shoulders started to shake, and a few sobs were audible. "P-p-poor H-h-h-harry," he sobbed, "L-lily th-thinks, th-th-that w-we sh-sh-should h-hide." he looked sorrowfully up at him. " I'm s-scared, S-s-sirius!" Sirius couldn't help, but stare. This cowering man, this tall, handsome man, was the bravest man Sirius had ever known. Sirius realized, that he needed to offer comfort, so he ran over to James, and hugged him warmly. "It's o.k. Prongs, it's o.k." James looked up, & wiped away his tears. " Really?" He whispered, hope in his voice. " Yes." stated Sirius firmly. A soft tap on the door, startled both men, and they quickly stood up, James still rubbing the redness out of his eyes. "Yes?" Sirius called. " Is Jamie in there?" came Lily's voice. Sirius glanced at James, who shook his head from side to side. He didn't want Lily to see his tear streaked face. "No, sorry!" called Sirius quickly. "Oh," came a disappointed reply, " Well, if you do see him, tell him I'm in our room, and we need to talk." Sirius glanced at the now terrified looking James, and then called back, "Sure, whatever." There was a quiet pause, in which Sirius listened to Lily's retreating footsteps. Sirius let out a sigh of relief. Then, he did something very unexpected. He swung around, grabbed James's arm, pulled the door open, shoved James out, slammed the door closed, locked it, then called down to Lily. "Oi, Lily! I found him!" He listened, and heard James's terrified squeak, as - Sirius knew this, of course - as he saw Lily coming up the stairs. "No, Lily, don't! OUCH! - cursing under breath - LILY!" - a groan from the bottom of the stairs, now - (A/N- Geez, Lily. what, didya throw him down the stairs?!) " There, there, Jamie, I'm trying to heal you.." - more bumps, and mysterious noises - a peal of laughter - "Ow, Lily! What did I do?!" Then, a cry was heard - an infant cry. The noises downstairs paused long enough, for Lily to yell up to Sirius, if he'd check on Harry. He agreed, and walked down the hallway, to the 4th door, and pulled it open. It revealed a very blue room, with a crib in one corner, a wardrobe in another, and a rocking chair. Sirius walked over to the wardrobe, and looked at his reflection in the outer mirror. A Tan-faced, gray/blue eyed face stared back. Sirius ran a hand through his hair, absentmindedly. So did the reflection. He finally walked over to the crib, and looked inside. As he leaned over, his head bumped against the motionless mobile, hanging above. Rubbing his head, where the mobile had struck, he looked down at Harry. A black-haired, chubby cheeked baby stared back. Still wondering why James had been crying,Sirius bent down, and picked Harry up. The baby smiled, and cooed, snuggling up in Sirius's arms. Sirius looked down on Harry, hugged him, and then sat on the floor with him. Silent tears rolled un-checked down his cheeks. 'Lily and James are so lucky,' he thought, 'I've got no-one, they've got Harry, and each-other.' He lay his head against the crib, and fell asleep in that position, Baby Harry in his arms, sleeping peacefully.... Until the doorbell rang.  
A/N - so, peeps, you like? Read next chappy, when I feel like writing it! Cya! 


End file.
